D c40s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 39 Chapter 40 of 75 The Hedonist And The Ascetic chapter 41 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The building was dark and silent as the grinning pony slowly approached; it had a coat of dirty pink, its mane bubbly and bouncy but greasy. Its teeth seemed unnaturally large in its jaws as a bit of drool dribbled down its chin, slurping at its maw slowly as it approached the door leading into the shop. It paused for a moment, blue eyes gleaming before it grasped the handle and turned it, giggling quietly as it found the door was unlocked. Slowly, it pushed the door open, breathing through its mouth as it carefully nudged it open until it gently tapped against the metal bell above... then it edged the door gently, ever-so-gently forwards before slipping through the narrow space lithely, squeezing just inside through the tight space before letting the door swing quietly closed with a snick, the bell settling back into place without ringing. It looked eagerly back and forth, then rubbed its front hooves together slowly before the pony walked forwards, shaking its greasy mane out as its tail flicked. It salivated at the smell of the baked goods stored in the closed racks, then shook its head once before whispering in a high-pitched voice that confirmed it was a mare: "No, no, no... business first, then pleasure... but... maybe one..." The strange pony nodded to itself as it hurried around the counter, reaching hoof up and gently pushing open one of the racks, licking its lips slowly. It swept up a muffin, studying this almost intently before nibbling on the edge of it carefully, and then it smiled, murmuring: "Cinnamon." Then it simply threw the muffin, wrapper and all, into its jaws and chewed greedily, swallowing hungrily before dropping its head into the shelving unit, drool and crumbs flying everywhere as it gobbled down the food voraciously. Its teeth accidentally clanged against the side of the shelf, but then the pony only twisted her head slightly and bit down harder, and a large chunk of metal was torn free, the pony swallowing this down just as hungrily before it straightened and licked its lips, then rose its hooves and slowly licked the crumbs off them as well. It gave a giggle, then shook itself out and murmured: "Back to work. Back to work we go, yes yes yes, oh yes, oh yes. For the Clockwork King. By the Prophet's orders. Then I can enjoy some real treats..." It laughed again, then turned and calmly made its way to the staircase leading up to the second floor, gazing back and forth and licking its lips slowly as it whispered: "Too bad the Cakes don't exist in this world. Would have been delicious..." Slowly, the pony made its way calmly down the hall, sniffing at the air curiously: there it was, that strange smell again. Since it had been here, spying on Ponyville, starting to lay the groundwork for the other members of Decretum's Hexad to come forwards, it had encountered that strange scent again and again. It was like a pony, but mixed with something else, something it didn't entirely understand. Something that allured it on the one hoof but at the same time, smelled like poison. Not that poisons could hurt it... The pony grinned widely: it didn't matter. The scent was getting stronger, but in just a few moments, her job would be done. Sure, there had been a few... distractions. Sampling the foods and pleasures of this world had been... far too tempting a chance to pass up, and until tonight, this pony had been hard to get alone. They had been telling a fascinating story... a story that made it think they knew more about Clockwork World than the Prophet had let on... but it wasn't the creature's place to question its masters. Slowly, it pushed open the door to the bedroom, looking eagerly back and forth before it grinned wider, drool dripping from its jaws, still breathing slowly through its mouth. One side of the room was filled with party things and toys and stuffed animals that it would take pleasure in poking through and playing with later... and on the other side, it saw its target: a sleeping pony, all curled up nice and quiet in bed, not knowing, not suspecting what was coming. It strode forwards hungrily, breathing harder, excited: it had done this before on other worlds, after all. It had done this same task in other layers, in order to gain information and insight into their enemies deeper than even Prophet could provide. The pony giggled as it passed through the moonlight: a pony who looked almost the exact same as Pinkie Pie, except for the grease and food splatters over its body and the too-large teeth... and the lack of a cutie mark on its flank. All it had to do was kill this layer's Pinkie Pie, a name and identity that the creature had given up a long time ago itself, and then pose as her, throwing silly parties and being nice to 'friends' and 'family,' and it could learn everything that Prophet desired about anyone and anything... it was incredible what ponies would share with friendly, harmless, stupid Pinkie Pie... And as long as it was careful to stay in character, there was no way it could be caught... because it never left any annoying evidence behind. It grinned, eyes almost glowing as it leaned forwards over the pony, anticipating the tastes, the flavors, the textures as it angled its maw towards the pony's throat... Then, suddenly, the figure in bed rolled over, and the Pinkie Pie imposter reared back in shock at the sight of a sharp-toothed, grinning not-entirely-pony with red-rimmed eyes. It could only stare stupidly as it finally realized what that strange smell had to be: demonic essence. "Hi." The false Pinkie Pie snarled... then a hoof slammed into its face and knocked it staggering away, and Pinkamena leapt out of bed before she slammed herself into the mare, bull-rushing the creature backwards. It seized her by the shoulders, shouting furiously as Pinkie Pie sat up with a yell of surprise, then stared in horror at the sight of Pinkamena tackling some horrible thing through the window, the sound of the glass shattering almost as loud as their yells as they fell... and yet which was nothing but a whisper compared to the sickening crack and bang when they crashed down on the edge of a wagon of supplies that had been left out in front of Sugar Cube Corners. The creature snapped almost in half with a gargle and a gasp as Pinkamena was slung forwards, landing sprawled on her back on the other side of the wagon in the dirt. She cursed under her breath and slowly sat up as yells and shouts began to go up around the village, ponies already rushing out of their homes to see what was going on as the half-demon carefully picked herself up... then grimaced over her shoulder at the sight of the intruder, laying half in the wagon amidst lengths of rope and ribbon and chain, lower back pushed high into the air by the metal wall, legs flopped uselessly over the other side, gaping silently at the night sky above. "She killed Pinkie Pie! She finally turned on her!" shouted a voice from the crowd, and murmurs and cries of horror went up as more ponies steadily gathered in the square. "Murder! Murder!" cried another panicked pony, and Pinkamena snorted in disgust as she stood up, shaking herself off as the same raw voice shouted: "They should have locked you up years ago!" Pinkamena only grinned sourly out at the crowd of ponies, looking over her shoulder silently at the broken window before she looked back towards the gathered ponies as they flung insults and shouted angrily, but didn't dare advance on the half-demon. It left an awkward stalemate, Pinkamena not wanting to go back inside in case somepony did something stupid before they understood that it wasn't Pinkie Pie she had just killed. The sheriff arrived, looking both disgusted and victorious... but before he could do more than get the crowd to draw back, Celestia and Luna both arrived as well, with Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle following close behind. The crowd hurriedly drew further back to let them pass, and the sheriff winced, even as he pointed and shouted: "Look! Look at what she's done to that poor mare, her own sister!" "Nope. Sissy!" Pinkamena shouted over her shoulder, and a moment later the bedroom light flickered on above, before, to the shock of the crowd and the stupefaction of the sheriff, Pinkie Pie stuck her head out of the window, staring fearfully down. "Good. Go back to bed, I got this." "No, I'm coming down, it's okay." Pinkie Pie said worriedly, and Pinkamena grimaced a little before she turned her eyes moodily towards the others as Celestia began to step forwards. But before she could take more than a few steps, there was a dry chuckle... and then Pinkamena snarled over her shoulder before spinning around as the eyes of the Pinkie Pie imposter fluttered... and then horribly, it grinned widely, whispering: "Silly me." And then, as if it was nothing more than an inconvenience, the pony-creature pushed itself easily up, wiggling off the wagon as there was the loud snap and crunch of bones locking back into place, its vertebrae visibly repairing as it shoved itself up onto its hind hooves. It cracked its back loudly, then dropped forwards and sauntered calmly around the wagon, Pinkamena snarling as the Pinkie Pie imposter licked its lips hungrily. "Two of you... I didn't expect that! But I should have, I should have, but I wasn't paying attention... ooh, I kept getting distracted by all the delicious smells..." It shivered visibly, then looked over its shoulder hungrily when the door opened, the creature's eyes locking on Pinkie Pie as drool fell from its lips, breathing harder as Pinkie stumbled backwards in horror and went pale at the sight of this vile version of herself. It began to turn, but Pinkamena stepped forwards, snarling: "What the hell do you want?" The creature turned its eyes back towards them... and it giggled, rolling its head on its shoulders before it shouted gleefully: "To have fun, silly! To continue to serve my purpose!" Then it paused, closing its eyes before straightening and declaring proudly: "I am Delight, Seeker of Dreams, of the Hexad of Decretum. I am here to serve the Clockwork King's wishes... to help destroy Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms." Delight grinned widely, her eyes roving hungrily towards them as she whispered: "And this is the perfect chance, too... you know, normally the game I play is like hide and seek, you see. They use me as a spy, and I sneak into other worlds, but then the others get to play the real fun games! Sometimes Valor, sometimes Courage... it's not fair. But since you guys already know my identity... I don't think the Prophet will mind if I take things into my own hooves. And you all look so delicious, too..." She licked her lips hungrily, drool dripping down her chin before Pinkamena stepped forwards and snarled: "Then first you're going to have to go through me, crowbait! We have a score to settle; I've been taking the blame for you stuffing your face around town, and I ain't about to let you just walk away without a little more punishment for trying to sneak up and kill sissy and me. In fact, I don't think I'm ever going to let you walk again. I think I'll make sure that for the rest of your short, miserable life, you hobble." Then the half-demon rose a hoof as Celestia began to lean forwards, adding darkly: "No. This greasy bitch is mine. You and Nightmare Moon can have the next one, but this one... this one's mine. Look at her... she's disgusting." "Oh, you're hurting my feelings!" Delight complained, looking childlike for a moment as she sulked visibly, leaning forwards before she exhaled slowly, whispering: "But don't you get it? We all have a purpose in Clockwork World. The Clockwork King made all our hopes and dreams come true... made us invincible, too. Don't you want that? I know Pinkie Pie does..." Delight's eyes half-lidded, slowly looking over her shoulder as she said tenderly: "For me, it's a party that never, ends... all the food I can eat, all the pleasure I can handle and more. Excitement and thrills, every day. You're friends with all of Ponyville, but I know everyone in Clockwork World, and they all know me and love me..." Pinkie Pie shivered, shaking her head weakly, and then Delight grinned as it looked forwards at Pinkamena, looking almost eager as she stomped her hooves. "But you wanna play? Fine. Let's play, you and me. I always love a good game!" Luna gritted her teeth as Scrivener leaned forwards, breathing hard, feeling the corruption boiling in his mind. Twilight looked on fearfully, and Celestia frowned deeply, then finally leaned forwards and said quietly to the half-demon: "Disable her if you can. Don't kill her unless you have to. We need to know more about Clockwork World." "Even if you could catch me, you could never make me talk." Delight replied almost kindly, with such conviction that it made even Celestia look up with surprise... and belief, at the zealotry in the Clockwork Pony's eyes, before Delight grinned widely and licked her lips. "But how about this? I won't kill you. I won't eat too much of any of you. And we'll all go to Clockwork World together so you can truly understand it." "Eat this!" Pinkamena snarled, lunging forwards and smashing her hoof against Delight's face, and the Clockwork Pony staggered backwards with a squeak before Pinkamena slammed a vicious flurry of blows back and forth against the bright pink pony's face, knocking her head back and forth before she slammed both hooves down in a wicked tomahawk to the crown of her skull. Delight was knocked flat by the last powerful blow... but then she only laughed loudly, even as a tooth fell out of her muzzle and blood dripped from her jaws... but her eyes glowed as she easily picked herself up, a new tooth almost instantly pushing back into place as the bruising and scratches left from Pinkamena's savage barrage visibly healed as well, Delight asking mockingly: "Is that the best you can do?" "Sheriff, clear the area!" Celestia shouted over her shoulder, and the sheriff winced but then nodded hurriedly as half-demon and grinning Clockwork Pony glared at each other, hurriedly beginning to order ponies to flee and clear to a safe distance. Then Pinkamena lunged forwards, ramming Delight with her shoulder and knocking her backwards even as the Clockwork Pony laughed before Pinkamena brought both her elbows up and slammed them cruelly down on either side of Delight's head, collarbone snapping loudly even as Delight continued to laugh before Pinkamena seized her around the neck and twisted savagely, snapping it viciously as she threw her hard sideways at the same time, choking off her mocking cackles. But Delight hit the ground and easily rolled onto her stomach, snaps and pops coming from her as the bones locked back into place and healed, her head flopping back and forth lightly before the vertebrae repaired themselves and she proudly rose her head, propping her chin up with her hooves as she asked teasingly: "Or is that the best you can do?" Pinkamena's eyes glowed with rage, and then she leapt forwards, smashing a hoof down against Delight's muzzle and snapping it before she punched her other hoof forwards, turning broken muzzle into a spear that impaled back into the creature's own- "Brain!" Next she dropped low, seizing Delight by the shoulders and yanking her up to slam her down onto her back, dropping across her in a straddle as she punched viciously down into her chest, snapping ribs loudly and then hammering on the broken bones, shouting furiously: "Heart! Lungs! Stomach!" Both her hooves plunged down with the last, smashing against Delight's gut before she swung a hoof downwards, smashing into Delight's throat and crunching in her larynx... but a moment later, the Clockwork Pony shoved the half-demon backwards, knocking her off her body before both rear hooves slammed cruelly into her, sending Pinkamena crashing backwards into a table. Delight was grinning, giggling even as she coughed and wheezed, her body once more quickly and smoothly snapping itself back together as she whispered: "How... disappointing..." "And what about magic, foul monster?" Luna snarled, leaning forwards... but Pinkamena yelled at her furiously, and the winged unicorn winced back a bit, then cursed and nodded shortly when the half-demon glared at her angrily... almost fearfully. "Oh... very well. But if thou needs our help..." "No, no, this is mine." Pinkamena said coldly, picking herself up and shaking herself off before she charged forwards and tackled Delight backwards through the fencing around the sitting area in front of Sugar Cube Corners, the two rolling out into the street before the half-demon cursed as she was thrown easily off by the laughing, mocking, seemingly-invulnerable pony. She crashed onto her back, skidding along the dirt road before she rolled quickly to her hooves and ran forwards... but Delight's eyes flashed as she grinned wider, snapping teasingly at Pinkamena's face with her oversized teeth and making the half-demon curse and flinch out of the way before the Clockwork Pony said excitedly: "And now it's my turn!" She lashed a hoof up, and Pinkamena cursed as the almost-playful slap caught her across the face, stunning her before a hoof smashed against her other cheek and knocked her stumbling. She tried to duck, but it was like the Clockwork Pony already knew what she was going to do as a hoof smashed into her chin, knocking her head back with a curse before Delight giggled, the high-pitched sound increasing in volume and frenzy as she headbutted once, twice, thrice against Pinkamena before opening her jaws wide- A blast of golden fire smashed into the Clockwork Pony and knocked her skidding backwards with a shriek of surprise, and Pinkamena snarled over her shoulder at Celestia, who only gave a grim smile before she said quietly: "Your fight. But we will step in to save your life." "I don't know if I should thank you or kill you in your sleep." Pinkamena muttered, then she snarled as she looked up with disgust and saw that Delight was grinning still, even with the golden flames violently burning over her body, smoke pouring up from her as they tried to consume her form, but her bubbling flesh healed as quickly as it burned away. "What in Helheim are you?" "I told you... no more pain! Only pleasure!" Delight cried ecstatically, and then she threw her head back and laughed, the flames around her body whiffing out before she charged forwards, still smoldering as she dived towards Pinkamena. The dull-pink half-demon snarled and swung both her hooves up, but Delight caught these easily in her own, dropping her rear hooves firmly to the ground and spinning violently as she yelled gleefully in Pinkamena's face: "Ring around the rosey! Pocket full of posey!" Pinkamena snarled in disgust and horror, stumbling wildly to try and keep up with Delight, unable to yank her hooves away before the Clockwork Pony's head lunged forwards and her jaws clamped down on the half-demon's shoulder. Immediately, Pinkamena howled in agony, blood bursting up as her shoulder was crushed in the vise of the Clockwork Pony's jaws as she fell backwards. She felt Delight bearing down harder, crueler, felt the bones in her shoulder fracturing as Delight grabbed at her wildly, trying to pin her back and letting Pinkamena's hooves go free. The half-demon snarled, tears in her eyes as her rear hooves slammed uselessly into Delight's stomach and groin and hind legs, punching at her with one front hoof as the other spasmed uselessly, her eyes rolling in her head in agony before her hoof finally slammed up into Delight's throat. The Clockwork Pony choked and gagged loudly, ripping her teeth back, leaving a horrible wound... but the moment the pressure was lightened, Pinkamena slammed her hoof across the Clockwork Pony's face and knocked her staggering backwards another step. She barely seemed to notice, however, still choking as Pinkamena forced herself to her hooves, one leg trembling heavily as blood flowed in a thick river from her torn apart shoulder as she breathed harshly. The two looked at each other, and then Pinkamena gritted her teeth when Delight charged forwards. The half-demon forced herself to lunge to meet her, and even though it seemed to take Delight by surprise, she still began to easily sway and avoid every one of Pinkamena's attacks, even as the vicious half-demon swung in with headbutts as well as hard punches and vicious, lunging bites of her own. And then she cursed under her breath when Delight suddenly slammed a hoof up into the underside of her jaw, knocking Pinkamena rearing back before the Clockwork Pony spun around and kicked her savagely with both rear hooves, knocking her flying backwards to crash into a lamppost. She fell limply to the ground, cursing weakly as Delight giggled and licked her lips slowly, turning her eyes towards Celestia and beginning to advance on her as she whispered: "I've always wondered what a delicacy you must be... Pegasus wings are great when you when roll them in batter and pan-fry them, ooh, I wonder if you'll taste any different..." Scrivener and Luna both stepped forwards up to either side of Celestia, as Twilight Sparkle began to turn towards Pinkamena... but then the half-demon shoved up to her hooves, roaring in a raw voice: "We aren't done our game yet, Delight!" "Stop it, let us help! You don't have to fight alone!" Twilight shouted desperately, and Pinkamena trembled for a moment, looking across at her as she breathed hard, then winced when Twilight's horn glowed, beginning to heal the wound on the half-demon's shoulder before Pinkamena shoved her violently away, disrupting her concentration. The half-demon strode forwards as Delight only giggled, turning her eyes back towards her with fascination. "Wow! Is this your purpose? Is that why you strive so hard? Or is it because you are so alone, sad little whatever-you-are... or are you having as much fun as me?" Pinkamena only snarled, however, then she clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth before looking up and saying roughly: "I... am never alone. My purpose... is to stop freaks like you. And you are a personal insult, and something I need to take care of myself." She gritted her teeth, then suddenly grinned wryly, looking almost pained before adding moodily: "But... I guess a little help can't hurt." Luna grinned as she began to step forwards, Twilight looking relieved... and then Pinkamena looked past the group, shouting in a voice that was half-ordering, half-humble: "Sissy I... I need your goddamn help!" Pinkie Pie, standing in the doorway still, stared in shock... and Delight laughed at this, stomping her hooves gleefully as the scared, brighter twin said nervously: "Big sister, I... I..." "I need you to use your goddamn Pinkie sense. I don't have it. I need to know where she's going to attack and where to throw my punches." Pinkamena muttered, dragging herself slowly forwards as she snarled across at still-giggling Delight until she was only a few feet from the Clockwork Pony. "I need you to tell me what'll hurt her." "I... I can't control it, I..." Pinkie Pie shook her head wildly, looking shocked... and then she stared in horror when Delight reached easily forwards and seized Pinkamena by the throat in both front hooves, lifting her like she was a fascinating toy as she stood back on her hind legs, the half-demon hanging limply, not struggling not fighting, almost angelic in that moment. Slowly, unfettered, unafraid, she looked over at Pinkie Pie, then gave a faint, small smile, saying in a gentle voice even with the hooves locked around her throat: "I believe in you." Pinkie Pie trembled violently, staring weakly across at her dark twin as Delight's jaws began to open... and then she leaned forwards, yelling: "Down!" Pinkamena gritted her teeth and slammed both rear hooves suddenly forwards, smashing them into Delight's throat, and the Clockwork Pony was knocked crashing backwards with a howl of shock, the half-demon falling heavily onto her back with a curse. Delight was gagging violently again, gasping for air as her eyes bulged... and this time, it locked in Pinkamena's mind what she had to do as she yanked herself up to her hooves, the half-demon snarling as the Clockwork Pony picked itself up, then ran forwards as Pinkie Pie shouted: "Left!" Pinkamena reacted on instinct, swinging her left leg up... and then a hoof slammed into her face from the right, knocking her staggering backwards even as Pinkie Pie hurriedly exclaimed: "Other left, other left!" The half-demon cursed, then swung her head out of the way of another blow as Delight pressed forwards, still rasping a bit but grinning once more, before it began to falter as her blows were blocked again and again as Pinkie Pie shouted what sounded like random words and directions... but to her twin sister's instincts, were precise warnings, as she cursed at the power behind the Clockwork Pony's blows before Pinkie Pie suddenly shouted: "Now!" Pinkamena swung her hoof hard up in a vicious uppercut just as Delight began to lunge forwards into a bite, and the blow slammed in under the creature's chin, knocking it rearing back with a squeak of surprise before Pinkamena threw herself forwards with a howl of pain as she drove her wounded arm in a savage strike into Delight's stomach, angling the blow upwards towards her lungs to knock the wind out of her, and the Clockwork Pony gargled, eyes bulging as she collapsed onto her back in shock, clutching at her chest and rolling back and forth. Short, vicious shrieks rose out of her as she bucked from side to side, almost convulsing at the sensation of airlessness as Pinkamena shouted: "Rope! Rope!" Pinkie Pie darted forwards to the wagon, yanking up the largest rope she could find before tossing this upwards, and Luna's horn glowed as she flicked her head and propelled it through the air towards Pinkamena, who lunged to catch it quickly as Delight began to crawl to her hooves. The half-demon snarled as the Clockwork Pony looked forwards stupidly, and then Pinkamena snapped the rope viciously outwards, hitting the side of Delight's neck and making the Clockwork Pony wince in surprise as the rope violently wrapped itself several times around the creature's throat before the half-demon hurled the other end of the rope up over the arm of a nearby lamppost and charged for it. Delight realized too late what was going on, her eyes widening as she reached up with a shriek to grab at the rope and begin to untangle it from around her neck, but Pinkamena seized the other end in her jaws and continued to charge forwards: the cord snapped taut, the length of rope wrapped around Delight's neck catching against her, and her eyes bulged before she gave a wheezing scream as Pinkamena fell forwards but continued to yank as hard as she could on the rope, wrapping it quickly around one of her forelegs as she hauled hoof-over-hoof back on it. The Clockwork Pony was dragged into the air, flailing all four hooves violently, the rope twined around her neck unable to slip as it clenched tighter against her. In her flailing, she knocked the other end of the rope over her shoulder and sent it out of sight, out of easy reach, leaving her only able to claw uselessly at it as gravity and friction kept the rope coiled tight, kept it from slipping away as she choked and gargled. Pinkie Pie stared up in horror, watching this evil version of her choke and scream and writhe, as tears of pain and fury fell from Pinkamena's eyes as the rough rope burned against her forelegs and trembling hooves, blood spilling down from her shoulder as she shouted in a raw voice: "This is my purpose, crowbait! This is my special talent! Killing scum like you!" Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Scrivener all stared up in shock as the seemingly-invincible pony foamed at the jaws, gargling, its eyes bulging as it struggled for air. And only a moment later, Delight's back arched as her eyes bulged, staring up at the night sky in what seemed like horrified realization before her body suddenly, rapidly began to turn pale gray, the light fading from her eyes as her jaw fell open and her twitching hooves went limp. Pinkamena rasped hard, staring up at the Clockwork Pony as it shivered once... and then Delight sighed weakly one last time before her head fell forwards, and cracks ripped their way through the pony's body like it was made of nothing more than cheap and ancient porcelain in a burst of dust. And Scrivener looked upwards, feeling something, some distinct tremble as the corruption boiled in his brain before Delight's body shattered into pieces of gray shrapnel and a cloud of dust, Pinkamena sprawling on her back with a grunt of shock as Pinkie Pie staggered backwards with a yell, a wave of force seeming to pass out over them as Scrivener's eyes widened in horror as he felt something come undone in her mind, with how scared and alone she was. Pinkie Pie stood in this horrible, desolate purgatory, nothing but sterile concrete around her, and the sound of clanking gears rumbling down from above. Alone. Her friends, all gone. She trembled, whimpering as she looked back and forth, but there was no way in, and no way out. Her heart raced, and she ached: with hunger, with thirst, with pain. Wounds on her body pulsed weakly, and she was scared, scared that she wasn't going to survive much longer... And then a voice said softly, gently: "You know, it doesn't have to be like this. I can give you everything you need... everything you've ever wanted. We don't need to be enemies." Pinkie Pie spun around, then shrieked at the sight of Valthrudnir, the pony staggering away... but Valthrudnir only smiled kindly at her even as his eyes gleamed mockingly. He stood cordially, holding three balloons in one hand, looking calmly down at Pinkie Pie before he glanced up at these and said softly: "These are interesting. I thought they were useless at first but with a little creative thinking, they can do quite a bit, can't they? Carry messages, give signals, many other things." "S-Stay away..." Pinkie whimpered, shaking her head wildly, staggering backwards as tears flowed down her cheeks. "No, no, please..." "What? I'm not here to hurt you!" Valthrudnir feigned an injured look, then he smiled as he allowed the balloons to float free from his hand, and Pinkie Pie trembled and gazed up after them... then stared in shock as they bumped the ceiling above, and it rippled softly before transforming into a bright blue sky that the balloons sailed freely away into. And all around them, the world became a rolling field... before Pinkie Pie staggered, shrieking, as the ground around them erupted upwards. But then she only watched in awe as tents and rides formed, now standing in the middle of a massive, glorious carnival, ponies of every shape and size laughing and having fun, eating cotton candy as balloons swayed in the wind and confetti blew by on the breeze. Pinkie Pie looked back and forth, trembling, and then Valthrudnir smiled, gesturing calmly around at this as he said kindly: "A gift. You see, just like you, I'd rather be your friend than your enemy. Wouldn't you prefer that?" "But... I..." Pinkie Pie shivered a bit, looking up at the draconic features of the coldly-grinning Jötnar. "But you're..." "Here. Try this." Valthrudnir reached out, plucking up a large cone of cotton candy and holding it out to her, and Pinkie Pie hesitated, then leaned forwards and bit into it. She chewed slowly... then gasped softly as her wounds healed, as her hunger vanished, looking up with shock as Valthrudnir smiled down at her. "I can give it all to you. I will give it all to you: and I'll do more, too. I'll save all your friends, too. You can be with them forever. Oh, yes, I do expect you to do some tasks for me in return, to have a place in the world... but how would you like it if that place was with your friends? How would you like it if your place was to always be the playful one, the first explorer, the happy adventurer? To give and receive and experience pleasure?" Pinkie Pie's eyes roved slowly back towards the cotton candy, a bit of drool forming at the corners of her mouth, and Valthrudnir calmly gazed down at her before he kindly offered it again. She took another bite... then another, and another, before the Jötnar smiled and drew the cotton candy back, saying gently: "Don't ruin your appetite before you make your decision... here, let me remind you of what life was like before this." The Jötnar snapped his fingers... and Pinkie Pie threw her head back and screamed as around her, the carnival vanished as agony ripped through her body, wounds tearing themselves open back forth across her form, tears bursting from her eyes before she fell forwards as her stomach clenched on itself, howling for food as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. She shrieked and cried, trembling and convulsing...and then looked up, shivering violently, as Valthrudnir calmly offered her the cotton candy again, saying softly: "I can make it all go away. And you'll never, ever have to feel pain again. Never, ever will you be abandoned. And you will be free to experience every pleasure... every delight... known to your kind." "Delight..." Pinkie Pie whispered... and then she slowly leaned her head forwards, trembling as tears fell from her eyes, looking up at him pleadingly as agony jarred through her system. "Please... p-please make the pain... stop..." Valthrudnir smiled calmly as he offered her the cotton candy, and she leaned forwards, her tongue stretching out, licking up a bit of the sweet sugar... and instantly, she was back in the carnival, her wounds gone, her hunger gone, as she breathed hard, standing quickly up before Valthrudnir asked softly: "Will you help me help your friends, too? Will you help me... help every pony, every little mortal who needs it... my friend?" "Y-Yes..." Pinkie Pie smiled, her eyes filling with light as she stood up straighter, and Valthrudnir smiled down at her before there was a flash, reality freezing before Delight looked over her shoulder, saying softly: "No more pain. Nothing but happiness, forever... and the promise that I would be with my friends, for all eternity. How could I say no?" Then she simply closed her eyes, continuing to smile softly, shaking herself out, reality crashing into him and knocking him off his hooves. He flexed, Luna looking at him with shock as she felt the distinct buzzing in her mind as the corruption rose up, boiling, filling their mental link with static and her emotions with dread and fear. Scrivener whimpered, clutching at his head as he opened his eyes and stared upwards, seeing not Luna, but Nightmare Moon... seeing not Celestia, but a radiant, glorious being of golden flame and light before he clenched his eyes shut, rasping hard. Visionary's powers had activated with full, ravaging force, and he couldn't handle the sights around him on top of the visions now plaguing and ripping through his mind. "Scrivy! Scrivy!" Luna leaned over him, looking down at him with her fear growing, grasping his shoulders as the stallion rasped. Celestia grimaced, but then forced herself away to stride quickly towards where Pinkamena was picking herself up: Twilight was already there at Scrivener's side, and the two winged unicorns could take care of any problems. But Scrivener was already forcing himself to recover, even as he panted and shivered weakly, sweat rolling down his frame before he managed to raise his head, keeping his eyes tightly closed as he whispered out: "I'm okay. I just... I... I'll explain it... later. Get... make sure Pinkamena's okay..." "Better than you, you giant wimp." Pinkamena muttered from where she was sitting up, her features half-hidden by the straight fall of her mane as Celestia healed the awful wound in her shoulder, before the half-demon twitched and snarled in pain as she shouted: "Goddammit, tune down the freaking holy energy before you make it worse!" Celestia ignored the half-demon as Pinkie Pie leaned in worriedly over her sister, taking her hoof in both of her own as she trembled and dropped her head against her shoulder... and the half-demon closed her eyes, dropping her head against her twin's as she whispered: "I'm sorry." "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I should have helped more..." Pinkie Pie replied after a moment, shaking her head rapidly and trembling as she looked at her sibling, then over at Scrivener, before asking weakly: "What's... what's happening?" "Clockwork World. I think... Scrivener Blooms will know the most about it, though, but we need to give him time. We all... need to meet, and speak tomorrow. We need to better prepare, considering... what we saw." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly before she finally rose her horn, and the glow faded from both it and Pinkamena's shoulder, which was now marred by several distinct, large red lines. "I've done... as much as possible for now. If you like, we can treat it with Ambrosia or Zecora's medicines..." "I'll just eat some Ambrosia, if it'll even do anything." Pinkamena muttered, rolling her shoulder slowly before she looked up with a grimace of pain: her entire limb still tingled, still felt both numb and sore. "Thanks, I guess. And by the way, if you ever interfere again in one of my fights, I will turn my eyes on you as my next target, Baroness or not. Got it, Princess Sunshine?" "Next time I'll permit the monster to bite your face, then." Celestia replied calmly, and Pinkamena looked at her for a moment, then she grinned a little as the ivory equine reached up and touched her shoulder gingerly with a hoof. "I... am your friend, Pinkamena. And you... you are more than just a hunting animal, I hope you know that." "Yeah, I bake cookies and change sissy's diapers, too." Pinkamena muttered... and then she winced in surprise when Pinkie Pie grabbed her shoulder and shook her firmly, trembling and looking down at her with teary eyes. "No. Stop it. Don't you get it? They really mean it." Pinkie Pie whispered, and the half-demon hung her head in what seemed like almost shame before her twin sibling hugged her fiercely around the neck. For a few moments, there was silence... and then, as Scrivener was sitting carefully up with the help of Luna, the sheriff awkwardly came forwards, drawing the attention of Celestia as Pinkamena only continued to moodily look at the street. For a few moments, the sheriff was silent, and then he finally cleared his throat before saying awkwardly: "I uh... I was wrong about... well, pretty much everything, I guess. I would... like to apologize for that." "Told you so. I'm a murderer, not a thief." Pinkamena grumbled moodily, and then she shook her head before glowering up at the sheriff. "Just get all those gawkers out of here. Unless somepony here wants to strung up next!" She shouted the last part past the sheriff, and a few ponies winced and hurried off at this as others only continued to gape. The sheriff sighed, then mumbled before he turned to push away the rest as Scrivener smiled a little, his eyes still closed as he leaned a bit against Luna, the starry-maned mare gazing at him with quiet concern before the stallion said quietly: "I've always admired that way you have with ponies, Pinkamena." "Shut the hell up." Pinkamena replied moodily, and then she studied him for a few moments before asking finally: "You're okay, yeah? And do you got room over at the library for me and sissy?" Twilight opened her mouth, beginning to answer before she blushed quietly and instead looked at Celestia. The ivory winged unicorn smiled faintly at this, glancing over at Twilight for a moment before returning her gaze to Pinkamena, saying gently: "Always." "I wasn't asking any of the prostitutes, I was asking your blind pimp." Pinkamena retorted, and Celestia sighed as Luna looked torn between grouchiness and amusement before the half-demon stood up and firmly headbutted Scrivener, making him wince and his eyes opened, and he stared stupidly at the sight of her as she leaned forwards and asked sharply: "Well?" Scrivener's mouth worked a little, and then he cleared his throat before closing his eyes and his jaws, saying grumpily: "Angels fall first, huh?" "What the hell does that mean?" Pinkamena asked grouchily, but Scrivener only shrugged before he carefully leaned over and bit into Luna's starry locks, and she rolled her eyes but smiled amusedly as she began to lead him on, clearly seeing the image in her mind that Scrivener had when he'd gazed on Pinkamena... of the snarling, sharp-toothed dark demon that all the same had radiant, white feathered wings. "What the hell did you see?" But Scrivener only remained quiet as Luna led him on, and Pinkamena grumbled as Pinkie Pie smiled a little, bouncing along her sister. Twilight and Celestia followed last, both smiling a little at the back of their cherished half-demon friend. Category:Transcript Category:Story